Harry Potter and the Fire of the Golden Arch
by sarah142808
Summary: Harry enters his 5th year at Hogwarts, He deals with love, Voldemort, And Friends. Chap. 1 more soon. I suck at summarys so read it please.
1. Harrys Sympathy

Harry lays awake in bed, not able to get to sleep, for thte thoughts that fulfilled his dreadful memory had grown bigger last year as he entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had witnessed the murder of his fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, by none other then, Lord Voldemort, who had gained his body back.

He started to drift to sleep when a small peck came from his window, one window in the smallest room, of the house at number 4 Privet Drive.

He threw back the covers, and rose from the old feather mattress. He approached the window, when he saw a small, jumpy owl that was oh so familiar. He opened the window and the owl flew inside the room. Hedwig shot a dirty look at Pigwidegon . Harry untied the scroll from his leg and gave him some water. He opened it, but it was addressed to Hermione.

"_Dear My Love,_

_I got Harry a pair of Seeker gloves. Have you asked your mum if you can come down for the summer yet? I really hope you can, not seeing your face all summer has left me miserable. Inside a gift for you awaits for you, it is an Instant Messaging Card it comes with 2 cards I have one you have the other, when I write a note to you on mine, it will appear on yours. Enjoy! _

_Love always,_

_Ron"_

Harry stood there, flabbergasted he didn't know what to feel. Ron had known that Harry had feelings for Hermione. 'What a birthday present!' He couldn't decide to end the owl to Hermione with the scroll, or without , but he knew that was not right, so he sent it to Hermione with Pigwidegon, forgetting he ever got the letter, he knew they would tell them next time they met.

Errol had just swept into the room, with a scroll, it read,

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione and I received our letter for Hogwarts, and want to meet you at Diagon Alley on the 5th of August, hope you can meet us there, plans been made, Dumbledore made arrangements to pick you up. Happy Birthday!_

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

Harry was happy to receive word from Ron. Memories of the Love letter from Ron to Hermione rushed back into his mind and he was sad once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire of the Golden Arch, Chapter 2.

Harry eyes shot open. He could feel today was important. He pulled back the oh so familiar covers and hopped out of bed. Harry walked over to his calendar and it read August 5th. 'Finally, I get to see Ron and Hermione once more!' His thoughts were interrupted by a grey owl zooming in through his open window. It looked very familiar. He suddenly recognized it at a Hogwarts owl, which could only mean one thing, Dumbledore. He untied the scroll and it read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you have enjoyed your summer stay with the Dursleys, but that time is up. Today at 12:30 I will come to get you so we can go meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasly in Diagon Alley. Miss Granger and her parents will accompany us too. If you could please pack your truck and everything you need for this year. If you could also ask your uncle to unboard the fireplace, as I will be arriving by Floo Powder. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry glanced at his clock and it said 10:45. 'The Dursleys are awake. Joy!' thought Harry He gathered all of his things and threw them into there trunk. He picked up Hedwig's cage, which she was sleeping in, and he set it carefully on the packed trunk. She gave a small hoot to notify Harry that she was awake. "Sorry girl, Dumbledore's coming to get us soon!" he said happily. When all of his things were packed and ready Harry decided to go downstairs and tell the Dursleys that he was leaving.

He walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen. The first thing he was was Dudley. 'He must have gained more weight. Which isn't surprising at all, really, after all he did stuff his face with "Twinkies and Ho-Ho's all summer.' He thought rudely. For a second no one noticed he walked into the room. But of course all good things must come to an end. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and glared at Harry for almost a minute before going back down to read more. "Uncle Vernon, Dumbledore is coming to pick me up in about an hour and I will be staying at Ron's for the rest of the summer. Hes asked you to unboard the fireplace, he will be arriving by Floo." Said Harry, speaking with more courage then he really had. Once again he shot Harry a dirty look and said "I told you not to speak of that in this household. I guess its worth it to get rid of you for 3 weeks." He said rudely. He then got up, walked to the fire place and started to rip boards.


End file.
